Naruto Uzumaki and the Wizarnobi Adventures!
by Johntitor62
Summary: This is a trailer of a possible story, so review and I might consider writing it.


**Naruto Uzumaki and the Wizarnobi Adventures! BELIEVE IT!!**

I don't own anything… except the concept. This is a trailer of a possible story, so don't be too harsh with those comments.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**DEMON TALKING"**

**Narrator**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If I can figure out what it is, maybe I can tame it, or harness it…"

A boy is seen running and crying, with pain and rage, trying to get a grasp of the news he haved received… The Sandaime Hokage… was dead…

"Maybe I could understand if you'd just tell me what's bothering you!"

A bushy haired girl was screaming at a blond boy, who was now preparing for the inevitable. He knew he would have to tell his girlfriend sooner or later but didn't thought it would be this soon.

"Because…! I am the… I am the demon that attacked my village 15 years ago! That's why… when I think of old times… it gives me the chills. I have always been alone… You were my first friend… The pain I felt wasn't normal… the pain of being alone…"

The blond boy is seen walking to a seat were he would be placed on one of the main four houses. When he sits the hat scares the shit out of him while it starts reading his mind.

"_My, oh, my! What an interesting mind! Hmm, and a dark one as well." _The hat starts seeing parts on the boy's life. _"Hmm, a sad one… a really sad and lonely one… You definitely have power… but no real skill-_"

"_Hey, I have a lot of skill!_"

"_Guts and determination don't make up for having no real skill, boy_"

The boy makes a face and decides to say nothing.

**You have something inside you. Something dark and evil. It wants nothing but the dead of you, to posses you… and destroy… everything…**

"_**Hahaha!! SO, WE FINALLY MET!**_"

"Who are you?!" yelled the small boy to the almighty creature that was in front of him.

"_**GRRRRAAAAARRRR!!**_" The creature roared at him almost piercing him with his gigantic claws. "_**WHAT A WEAKLING!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!!!**_"

Two boys are atop two giant statues fighting each other in their most powerful transformations.

"**WHY DON'T YOU LET ME GO!!! I HAVE NOTHING HERE!!!**" Yelled the giant black monkey. While he said this, his adversary, was preparing himself to incapacitate his best friend and return him to their home village.

"**BECAUSE… YOU ARE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! I CAN'T LET YOU RUN AWAY WITH THAT BASTARD OF OROCHIMARU WHO ONLY WANTS YOUR BODY! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO UNDERSTAND THAT!!** Yelled the boy who was lightly more human, his only differences with his original self was the longer hair, claws instead of nails and his tooth were now fangs, that and his strength was multiplied by ten folds.

**Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart**.

A blond boy is seen alone in front of a large lake thinking about all that has happened to him lately.

"_Why?! Why every time I think I have something going something bad happens!!"_

"_**IT IS FATE**__"_ Yelled the voice only the boy could hear and understand.

"_Why every time something bad happens to me it's fate, and every time something good happens to me its luck!! Is anything good supposed to happen to me?!"_

"Sasuke!!" yelled Naruto to the retreating form of his best friend.

"I want that boy!" said the remnants of who once was the greatest Dark Wizard of all times to his loyal servant.

**His power is legendary**

Naruto is surrounded by black chakra which starts transforming him. First, his hair turns black and shoulder long, his nails become sharper, his tooth transform fangs, his skin turns darker, from his back two hand-like wings appear, and his eyes become darker than the void.

"**ROARRR!!!!**"

**He's is nothing out of the ordinary…**

Naruto is locked on a jail attacked by Dementors that feed out of the only things that haven't given him their back yet, his happy memories.

…**he is like every other jinchuuriki…**

Naruto is screaming at the top of his lungs at the sky while holding the dead body of his best friend.

**He is suffering in the inside… he is scared, because he thinks he is alone…**

"I don't want to go!!" An eleven years old Naruto yells to the Sandaime Hokage.

"For what?! You saw what happened! No one believed me!"

**But at least he is not alone…**

"Would you come with me?" Asked an eager Naruto to Gaara.

"Wouldn't that make us missing ninjas?"

"Since when do you care, Gaara?"

"That's not fair Haku! You used your water to move faster!"

"You didn't said anything about not using our powers" Said the now smiling girl to her boyfriend

"How did this happen?" asked a bewildered Kakashi to Jiraya about Naruto's new chakra.

"It has to do with Orochimaru's seal. It changed something in the Yondaime's seal and made Naruto's chakra fuse with the Kyuubi's, killing it instantly, giving Naruto… unlimited power…"

Naruto is fighting his ex-best friend in their final forms, each forming their final attacks, the Rasengan and the Final Big Bang Blast, respectively.

**But that power comes with a price…**

After Naruto killed his own father, the Yondaime Hokage, who abandoned the village and betray it, Naruto started losing himself in the power, giving rageful screams to the winds.

**That chakra of his will end up destroying him in the long run…**

Naruto's skin started to evaporate and a tail started to appear on him, fallowed by another three tails. After that, all that was left of him was a chakra living beast in the form of a small, four-tailed fox with two hand-like wings on his back, and black skin made out of pure chakra.

"**RRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Everybody in the planet could hear him, Naruto, the most powerful of all Jinchuuriki, finally free. His power could be felted by all, chakra users or not.

"NARUTO!!"

"No!!" yelled Hermione with a sorrow filled voice

…**in the worst of cases, the whole world…**

The planet was in its total damnation. Every city known to man, shinobi, or wizard was destroyed, either by Naruto's rage or his chakra.

**But there's still hope… The boy saw his future… and it is not certain. He can choose between what's right…**

Naruto is in the hospital visiting his new born child and his wife with all of their friends and family.

…a**nd what's easy.**

The world that everybody knew was destroyed by the one, who once in his life, swore to protect it, because he couldn't control the power bestowed upon him as a blessing and a curse of the good Lord Kami.

**Everything he loves…**

Naruto starts kissing Hermione for their first time after she confessed she was jealous of Haku.

"I love you… so much!"

…**will be threatened…**

Naruto is standing in front of his worst fear, him losing control of all the power inside him, black, putrefactive chakra surrounding him and changing him beyond belief.

…**by what he will become.**

Two boys, one blond with green eyes and the other black haired with eyes darker than the abyss were facing each other in the final battle they would ever have, and possibly, the worlds. They were each fighting for something they lacked, one wanted revenge for the dead of the one he wanted to kill, while the other wanted the brother the darkness once stole from him.

**N****either can live while the other survives.**

Two beings could be seen in the distance, close to some ruins that once showed the almighty power of humans in the world. One was a fox-like being with 9 tails and the other was a dark shaped creature with an equal fox-like appearance and the 9 tails and the addition of two hand-like wings, but instead of being made out of red energy was made out of dark energy.

The blond boy seeing this was amazed at the power level of these two beings, and in a moment of clear thinking he realized that he was seeing the same creature fighting itself, it's Yin and Yang sides were both fighting for the destiny of the world. And he discovered something else… that both creatures were him… his future.

**They are the same, but both are fated to be on different paths…**

…**One loves…**

Naruto starts running were all of his precious persons are.

…**The other hates…**

The blond boy is walking down a path smiling until he starts looking at everybody. Then he starts running away from all the persons that are seeing him as a monster. And in a moment of desperation he starts screaming.

…**But both feel the same…**

Naruto is looking at himself in a mirror and realizes he is crying.

… **In the end… only one will remain… **

A red fox-like monster jumps at a black winged fox-like being. Then the red one bites the other while he growls at the top of its lungs.

…**he will destroy, one'll give up hope…**

"It is coming…" said Naruto to his friend Harry Potter.

"What is coming?"

"…Something wicked..."

"**RRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"…Something wicked comes this way…"


End file.
